


10 Days of Hamilton - Ships.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 day Hamilton challenge, Multi, Other, challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I'm Hamilton, welcome to my... Hamilton shipping challenge. For the challenge, I'm going to give you ten ships, and you can write any kind of oneshot you want! It doesn't matter to me. If there's a ship that you don't have the muse to do, you can select a different one for that day. This doesn't require you to do it <i>every day</i>. Good luck and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

Welcome! If you didn't reach the description, this is a 10 day shipping challenge. 

There are very few rules. Please follow them though!

1\. No rape/non-con. It's allowed if it's hurt/comfort but I would prefer if you don't theme the ship's fic around it.

2\. NSFW/PWP is allowed, as long as it is tagged and rated appropriately.

3\. If you don't like a ship, you can change that specific day's ship. You don't have to follow strictly to the given ships.

4\. This doesn't have to follow a certain schedule! It doesn't have to be every day, it doesn't have to be a day apart.

5\. AUs are allowed.

You can do this on your own schedule. Just as long as it eventually gets completed!


	2. 10 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships!

Hi! Welcome to the 10 Day Hamilton Ships Challenge!

Hopefully, you read the rules. If you didn't please go back and read the first chapter. If you did, then proceed!

 

DAY ONE: Laurens/Hamilton

DAY TWO: Hercules/Lafayette

DAY THREE: Burr/Hamilton

DAY FOUR: Jefferson/Madison

DAY FIVE: Jefferson/Hamilton

DAY SIX: Eliza/Hamilton

DAY SEVEN: Eliza/Maria

DAY EIGHT: Laurens/Hamilton/Hercules/Lafayette

DAY NINE: Lafayette/George Washington

DAY TEN: King George III/George Washington

 

If you need plot ideas, I would suggest looking at the 30 Day OTP Challenge list! Plot generators

are always a little complicated.


End file.
